My Forsaken Friend
by Cayde-6
Summary: Trent-34 is one of the greatest Guardians in history, but today he is faced with a new challenge: destroy Uldren Sov and the Barons of the Scorn.
1. A Friend in Need Pt. 1

Trent-34 wasnt your bland average guardian. He was the one who single handedly defeated The Vex God, Crota, Skolas, Oryx, defeated SIVA, conquered Ghaul, and Panoptes, and turned Xol, the weakest of the Hive Gods, into a gun. All of the Vanguard were very pleased with him. Yet now, Trent was faced with the biggest challenge yet: Kill Uldren Sov and the Scorns Barons. This came to be after they killed Cayde-6, Hunter Vanguard. Being a hunter himself, and sharing a close bond with Cayde, this made him vow to find and kill the Barons, and that son of a bitch, Uldren Sov. He set out immediately, wasting no time to avenge his friend. Slowly but surely, Trent hunts down and kill all the Barons of the Scorn.


	2. Killing Those Bastards

First on the list was Fikrul. He was second only to Uldren, and was a warrior priest. Trent observed that he put up quite a fight, but in the end was no match for the deadly Gunslinger. Afterwards, the rest fell like dominoes. The first Baron he met was The Machinest, then The Mindbender. After that came The Trickster, The Hangman, The Mad Bomber, The Rifleman, and finally, The Rider. They were down and dusted, but now it was time to face Uldren.


	3. Facing the Black 'Prince'

Now Trent-34 had to face the little fuck himself, Uldren Sov. Little did Trent know, Uldren was watching him the whole time. He knew his fighting style, his motivation, and his weakness. When Trent found Uldren's lair, he was suprised to find it lacking any security except for a few guards, mostly some dregs. Trent walked cautiously into the main chamber of the structure. Just when Trent and his ghost Splicer were about to leave, a revolver shot ricocheted past Trent's head. As he turned around he saw Uldren, his revolver still smoking. Uldren said "You should have never come here *scoffs* Guardian." Trent responded with " YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!". Uldren shot again. Another miss. Uldren says "Guardian, if I may call you that, you are not ready to face me, and you never will be. I am more powerful than you could ever imagine!" Trent fired his Crimson at Uldren. Direct hit. Uldren fell to the ground, but it wasn't over yet. Uldren stops for a moment, inhales, and tells Trent this: "You thought you were Cayde-6 's greatest student. That you were a progedy. Well guess what, you aren't. If you were so great, you would've been there to save him. You weren't. You aren't even worthy to call yourself a Guardian!" Trent dropped to the ground, his ghost materialized next to him. In that split second, Uldren fired and killed his ghost, and shot again. He hit Trent in the chest.


	4. A Friend in Need Pt. 2

Suddenly, it seemed as if Trent was snapped out of reality. He saw what appeared to be Cayde-6 standing in front of him. Cayde said to him "Get up and walk it off. Don't let that cockhat be the boss of you." "I thought you were dead!" said Trent. "My body may be dead, but my spirit is still alive and kicking. Now get back out there and show that little fuck that you mean business. P.S. I just revived Splicer for ya." Said Cayde. "Good luck, Guardian." Trent-34 smirked as he snapped back from his trance, Splicer at his side. When Uldren saw that Trent had returned to full strength, and that his ghost was right there next to him, Uldren exclaimed with much fear "WHAT THE FFF..FUCK JUST HAPPENED." He immediately took off limping as fast as he could, but Trent sprinted up right behind him, grabbed him by his neck, and said "I'm gonna be the worst fucking thing that has ever happened to a swine like yourself." Suddenly, Uldren felt a burning feeling in his neck. As soon as he felt this, the Guardian ran away, and Uldren looked down in horror as the Gunslinger had buried his explosive throwing knife deep into Uldren's neck. A moment later, it exploded. The Guardian was suprised to see that Uldren's head blew clean off, and that it it landed right in front of him. Trent picked it up and told his ghost "Hey, call the taxidermist and tell him I got something interesting for him." Uldren Sov was dead.


	5. The Fruits of Success

Uldren Sov was dead. The world was once again peaceful. Trent-34 got a message from his wife, Storm-75, which said to come back to the Tower immediately. He rushed there, and found a surprise in store: Cayde was back, only now as Cayde-7. They embraced, and then Cayde said "You know you owe me one right". "I know, I know." Replied Trent with a smirk. After a long party, Trent went home with Storm, where they relaxed and made love.


End file.
